


City’s Harmony

by gguksfae



Category: bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: AU, Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Confinement, Drinking, F/M, Feelings, Forced Labour, Human Trafficking, Kidnapped, Kidnapping, Potential Love, School, Seoul, Stalking, Trapped, forced situation, hostage, idk what happened to the rest of the members, incheon, kidnap, korea - Freeform, lowkey had to do an assignment on this writing so I couldn’t add cussing, no cussing, work for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 04:27:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17636027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gguksfae/pseuds/gguksfae
Summary: —CONTAINS KIDNAP—You’re a college student with current interests in music and want to persue down that path. You went out with friends and suddenly end up in an unknown area in South Korea with whom you’ve never met.





	City’s Harmony

You woke up in an unfamiliar room, last night was a complete blur, but at this very moment you didn’t exactly care where you were. An assignment was due this afternoon, but you were planning to skip this class. You eventually got up from the couch to find the kitchen and prepare yourself whatever was welcome.

  
“Making yourself at home.. already?” you heard, off in the distance. You turn your head with a slightly confused face, it could’ve been from next door.

  
“You heard me, answer me.”

  
“Where am I.” you demanded an answer.

  
“My house, where else?” you could sense they were trying to be smart with you to avoid a valid answer.

  
“Where is this house located?”

  
“Incheon, South Korea.” the anonymous voice answered.

  
You had to pause for a second. Last night you had been out with friends for a couple of drinks in Seoul. Remembering a little bit past 10 pm, your friends had left you all alone.

  
“What jerks” you scoffed.

  
The being stepped out from the dark, he looked luminous. You were stunned for a second, admiring him.

  
“Gguk.” he said.

  
You replied with your name, and were given a slight nod of acknowledgement. You wanted to get to know him more. Being here didn’t bother you much because you originally had no other plans. Maybe you two had common interests.

  
“What do you major in at school?” you asked him.

  
“Oh, I don’t attend school, but I produce my own music as a business.”

  
“I produce music myself, would you like to listen-”

  
“I already have, and I know who you are too.” he said, interrupting you.

  
“What?” you were puzzled.

  
How could he have known of your existence and what you did for a living? Never in your life did he seem familiar.

  
“I was the one who brought you here,” He went to lock his door while making direct eye contact. “You’re here because you have success in you, I want to know how you do it.”

  
You have a medium but rising reputation, but you wouldn’t have ever had the idea of possible kidnap. Your music wasn’t all too awful, you even knew this yourself.

  
“You’re bound to tell me, or I won’t let you go” he hissed.

  
You stayed silent.

  
“A quiet one huh? Maybe your friends were right, after all they did leave you to get kidnapped by me. All they provided for you were ideas for your music. I want you to tell me them.”

  
“Why do you want this so bad?” you asked.  
“I want to watch your downfall.”

  
He made you regret everything now. He had so much power over you. You’d rather be in that three hour lecture than be here. You shouldn’t have hung out with your friends last night, they were betrayers. Having them ask you to hang out when they knew of your schedule was a major red flag.

  
“I went to school. I studied to get where I am, unlike you,” you shot back at him. “I gave you what you were looking for.”

  
“Not quite, I want you to work for me.”

  
Weeks and weeks on end after that last conversation you two had, he eventually let you go, but he had been watching your every move. He became much a bigger influencer than you had in that time, if anything, you lost your following. You were evicted and were kicked out of your school. Your parents were fairly disappointed in your actions. Though, even after everything, you still had a soft spot for him. You lost your following but he seemed happy with what he was doing and you’re glad you could provide that for him. You just weren’t too aware of what would happen to yourself.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a short story but many people who’ve previously seen this work wanted a continuation, please tell me in the comments if you would like me to continue it ! or dm me on twitter @gguksfae <3


End file.
